


We're Not Perfect but That's Ok

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HK800 - Freeform, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Li has been listening to lot of Steven Universe songs, M/M, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Steven Universe References, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Connor isn't perfect. Neither is Hank. But they'll make it work.





	We're Not Perfect but That's Ok

**Author's Note:**

> How many Steven Universe references can you spot? ;)

_“Amazing work, Lieutenant Niles!”_

_“Seven cases in one month! Impressive!”_

_“Congratulations on closing your case!”_

_“I hope you get promoted soon!”_

Compliment after compliment. Praise after praise. That’s all he’d been hearing all day since his older brother stepped into the bullpen. Connor was getting sick of it. It wasn’t the first time that he’s been casted aside as the least favorite brother but it always hurt when it happened. He was always hiding in his brother’s shadow, his adoptive mother too blinded by all the elder one’s accomplishments to even care. He can’t help it when jealousy starts burning up in his chest as he watches the entire precinct praise his brother for what feels like the millionth time. He rolls his eyes to mask away his pain. Niles already had the better rank and the better android. Did he really need praises and compliments?

Across from Connor is his android, Hank. He was working diligently when he heard Connor sigh softly at the time the praises started up. He looks up to see Connor glaring at his own terminal with his fist clenched. There’s a look in Connor’s eyes that he can’t seem to read. Hank’s LED flickers to yellow as he tried to figure out why his human seemed grumpier than usual. He can see the detective trying stop himself from shaking, another thing he couldn’t understand. The sound of Connor shoving his things aside startles Hank out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Connor grabbing at his own hair in frustration.

“Detective, are you alright? Hank asked, LED blinking yellow as he scans his partner.

Connor’s stress are steadily rise along with his blood pressure.

“I’m fine. Just…Just get your shit. We’re going home.” Connor mumbles, grabbing his phone and keys.

Hank tilts his head in confusion.

“But…”

“I said we’re going home. Now.” Connor interjected, glaring at him.

Hank shuts up at that and gathers his things as he’s told to. Concern fills his eyes when he catches Connor’s eyes watering for a moment before the detective scrubbed them away. He said nothing as he helped the detective with his things and followed him through the bullpen. His concern for the detective grew as he watched Connor’s stress level steadily rise with each step.

It was the praises. The damn praises were driving Connor insane and he was tired of hearing it. If he could, he’d throw a whole table at Niles to make it all stop. But he couldn’t. Niles was the only family member he had left that cared about him. His mother long stopped trying. His other twin brother…he hasn’t seen him in years since he last ran away. There isn’t anyone else he can turn to at this point. Well…there was that damn android but he wouldn’t understand. No one in the whole precinct understands. That’s why he’s leaving.

There’s a whole bottle of whiskey waiting for him at home. It’s the only emotional bandage he has left. And he couldn’t wait to drink himself to sleep tonight. Then maybe by morning, it will be ok again. He can forget all about it and paste another smile on his face again. Sure, he know it’s all lies to himself and to Hank, but it’s better this way. He tells himself that as he slips a cigarette between his lips and watches the smoke curl in the air. Behind him, Hank goes on and on about his health. A glare then shuts him up as they both get in the car.

It’s evening when they arrive home and Connor had fallen silent as he stepped out of the car. Hank followed behind him, LED flickering yellow in concern. Stepping into the small studio apartment, Connor ignored Sumo’s barks for attention and threw his shoes off. He dumped his jacket on the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen before Hank could say anything. The android could only sigh and pick up after him. It’s not long before the sound of a bottle being opened and a glass being set down echoes in the room. The smell of alcohol followed it. Then silence dropped in again along with tension.

“Connor?” came Hank’s voice.

No answer from the detective.

“Connor, you know this isn’t healthy. You should consult someone. Like a therapist.” Hank presses on.

Connor rolled his eyes in response, taking a sip of his drink.

“They’re not going to understand. No one does.” he mumbles, standing up and taking his drink.

He grabs the bottle too, heading towards his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He then returned to moping and drinking as he sat on the floor in front of his full-body mirror. A sad and broken laugh left his lips as he played a glaring contest with his reflection. The mess in the mirror looked so sad and lost, his mask having fallen away and his energy all drained for the day. A scoff echoes in the room.

“Aw, don’t you look precious?” Connor sneers at himself. “Those eye bags are sooo in style.”

He takes a drink and continues.

“Maybe we should dress up in something sharp. It’ll make mother happy.” he says, mocking his brother. “You how she hates when we don’t look perfect.”

Another drink. One more tired laugh.

“Well, then she’ll really hate me. I’m…a complete and utter disaster…Fucked up too…” he sighs.

Drink. Laugh.

“Imperfect…little…me…heh…why don’t you just buy an android instead of trying to turn me into one?” he mutters.

Drink…

“It’s always him…always him…always him! Niles this, Niles that. Ok, we get it! He’s fucking perfect! He’s everything I’m not!” he screams at himself.

It’s then that Hank decides to intervene, his heart(?) aching for the human he had come to love. He knew how Connor often got when Niles was praised over him but he hadn’t realized it was this bad. He understood now having heard Connor’s pain through the door. He knew how he felt. Sighing, he set aside his housework and knocked on Connor’s door.

“Connor, may I come in?” he asked.

It’s quiet for a moment before the sound of a bottle being placed down is heard faintly.

“Fine but don’t nag me about my drinking, asshole.” Connor answered.

“I won’t.”

Hank then entered the room and shut the door behind him. He turned around to see Connor sitting on the floor, surrounded by several bottles, some already half empty. Where had he hidden those? Hank decides that it doesn’t matter at the moment and sat down beside Connor. He sees the human’s reflection in the mirror, the tears glistening on his cheeks. He sighed and tried to pry the bottle out of Connor’s fingers but his hands were swatted away.

“Don’t. I need it.” Connor mumbles.

“But- “

“Shut the fuck up, Hank. I told you not to nag me.”

Silence falls in again and Connor went back to drowning himself in his whiskey while Hank decided to keep track of his vitals. They weren’t looking so good and it worsens as Connor takes another long drink. Hank doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to accidentally provoke Connor into a fit of anger or violence. Or both. He could only watch helplessly as Connor drank and drank, adding to the pile of empty bottles on the floor. Then, before the silence could go on, Connor chuckled softly. It sounded sad. Empty even.

“You know, Hank. You didn’t have to stick around after your little war.” he mutters, taking a drink.

Hank tilts his head, LED flickering to yellow.

“Why would I do that, Connor? You’re the only one who ever cared about me.” he answers.

Connor laughs bitterly.

“Yeah but you could do better than a wash up like me. Besides, I tried to kill you once. I’m surprised you’re not pissed at me for that.”

“I honestly thought it would make you feel better if you took your anger out on me instead of drinking so much. That’s why I didn’t stop you then.”

Another empty laugh and a drink.

“Looks like it didn’t. Thanks for trying.” Connor mutters back.

He sighs, looking back up the mirror. At himself. He sees that washed up boy with a beer bottle in hand. He hadn’t even felt the tears rolling down his face, mixing with the alcohol on his lips. He sighs, lifting the bottle and taking another drink while Hank watches on in concern.

“It’s always him, Hank! Everyone loooves Niles! Perfect, smart, and flawless Niles!” Connor grumbles, glaring at himself in the mirror.

“Connor- “

“What about me?!” Connor snaps. “Have I not been trying hard enough?! Am I not good enough?! It’s not fair! I work as hard as he does but everyone always loves him! Mother loved him but not me! Because who wants to love a fucking disaster like me?! Who wants to love me?!”

And suddenly, Connor screamed and threw his empty bottle at the mirror. It hit the glass and shattered it. The mirror frame then fell after, scattering glass everywhere. Silence fell in again for a moment before a sob tore through Connor and he broke down into tears.

Hank stood there, taken aback for a moment by Connor’s sudden outburst. He’s never seen the detective like this. He’d been there through a lot of low moments, failed cases, and cases that were triggering for the both of them, but he’d never seen him get this bad. Unsure of what else to do, he sat down beside Connor on the floor and pulled him into his arms. It’s not long before he feels Connor hug back, the detective sobbing again.

“Shh…I’ve got you. I’m here, Connor.” Hank soothes, slowly rocking him.

Connor only sobs more, clinging to Hank. He sobs and sobs until there’s nothing left and he’s down to sniffles and hiccups.

“Connor?”

Connor sniffles in response and Hank sighs. Hank then tilted Connor’s chin up, meeting his teary and bloodshot eyes.

“Hey, you…show me that solvable problem. We can get through this. I’ll do the hardest part with you.” he tells him, wiping his tears away.

Connor sighs, shoulder sagging as he tried to look away.

“It’s just not fair, Hank…I try and I try so hard to be what everyone wants me to be but it’s not enough. It’s never enough. I just want to be perfect. But…I’m not. I’m just a human. I’m useless on my own.” he mutters.

Hank shakes his head with a tiny smile.

“Well…I think you’re pretty great.” he replies. “Besides, if anyone here is useless, it’s me. I mean, I was supposed to stop a whole revolution.”

“That’s not true! You’re great too!” Connor says, looking up at Hank with wide eyes.

“Yeah? Well, I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made. I only stuck around because I didn’t want to leave you. You’re the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that.” Hank admits, caressing his cheek.

Connor looks away for a moment with a pretty pink blush on his face.

“I still don’t think I’m anything special or perfect. What do you even see?” he asks.

Hank chuckles, tilting Connor’s chin again to look at him.

“I see a sweet boy, always putting others before him. I see a smart boy, someone who can see every last details that even I sometimes miss. I see a funny boy, the only one who can put a smile on my face. You’re perfect enough to me, Connor. And if you don’t think so, then we’ll work on it until you do.” he answers, brushing Connor’s curls out of his face.

Connor chuckles but it’s not empty or sad.

“Because us worse guys stick together, right?”

Hank nods, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

Then,

“This isn’t pity love or anything, right? You really wanna stay and love all of this?” Connor asks, gesturing to himself.

Hank smiles again, kissing his lips this time.

“It’s the true kinda love.”


End file.
